Something I Need
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot: ma version de la discussion d'Aria et Ezra quand il lui apprend la vérité sur Malcolm. Ezria. Spoilers saison 4.


_A/N: Bonjour, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié d'histoires, mais j'ai commencé à écrire celle-ci il y a quelques semaines et je me suis enfin décidée à la finir hier soir, et ça me fait plaisir de la poster (enfin!).  
_

_C'est un one shot donc à moins que j'ai élan d'inspiration il n'y aura pas de suite._

_Ma version de la discussion d'Aria et Ezra quand il lui apprend la vérité sur Malcolm._

_J'ai commencé à l'écrire avant la véritable révélation dans PLL donc tout ne colle pas avec la série. Il n'y a pas de Jake dans cette histoire, et cela se déroule quelques temps après la dispute d'Aria avec l'ami de Mike._

_J'ai inséré quelques paroles de "Something I Need" de One Republic qui m'a inspiré pour cette histoire (écoute conseillé pendant la lecture ;))_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, on a tous besoin d'un peu d'Ezria heureux en ce moment ;)_

_Je parlerais de mes autres histoires et de la traduction à la fin._

_Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais on peut toujours rêver!  
_

* * *

_« I had a week that came from hell, and yes I know that you could tell »_

La journée suivait tranquillement son cours à Rosewood High. Les élèves et professeurs rejoignant leurs classes après le déjeuner, tandis que certains profitaient d'une heure de permanence pour réviser leurs leçons ou discuter avec leurs amis. Spencer et Aria faisaient partis de ces derniers. Elles avaient une heure à tuer avant leur prochain cours et s'étaient installées à une des tables dans la cour du lycée face à la cafétéria. Spencer était concentrée sur son cours de philosophie tandis qu'Aria relisait son cours d'histoire. Le silence studieux qui régnait entre les deux amies fut brisé par le bip du portable d'Aria. Elle s'en saisit rapidement pour lire le message.

_« Bonjour Aria, est-ce que tu peux passer à l'appartement plus tard? J'ai besoin de te parler, s'il te plait. Ezra »_

Aria resta bouche bée à la lecture du message. Elle avait l'habitude des sms inattendues de la part de -A, mais celui-ci était peut-être un des textos qui la surpris le plus. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 mois qu'elle n'avait plus reçus de messages signé de ce nom et elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à un recevoir un à ce moment-là.

Spencer remarqua très vite la surprise d'Aria à la lecture du texto.

Sp- Aria, est-ce que c'est -A?

Aria sortit de son état de choc et secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite avant de relever les yeux vers son amie.

Ar- C'est… Ezra.

Les yeux de Spencer s'agrandirent à l'entente de son nom.

Sp- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il te renvoie des sms?

Ar- Depuis maintenant apparemment.

Sp- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

Le regard d'Aria se reposèrent sur son portable et elle relut le message pour être sûre de ne pas s'être tromper la première fois.

Ar- Il veut me voir.

Sp- Tu sais pourquoi?

Ar- Non, je… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Mardi et je ne lui pas parlé depuis…

Aria se remémora leur dernière discussion… après sa confrontation avec l'ami de Mike qui l'avait insulté, elle avait dit à Ezra de rester loin d'elle, et c'est se qu'il avait fait puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis… Aria repoussa ce souvenir douloureux pour regarder Spencer.

Ar- Enfin disons juste que ça fait un moment.

Sp- Tu vas aller le voir?

Ar- Je sais pas.

Aria baissa les yeux tout en réfléchissant à cette possibilité. La vérité était qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. En effet, lorsqu'il était venu en cours Lundi et Mardi, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement et qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle avait voulu aller lui parler pour savoir se qui l'inquiétait mais elle s'était fait violence, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et que, comme elle lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait plus être celle qui l'aidait à aller mieux désormais. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pu empêcher son inquiétude de grandir quand Ezra n'était pas venu travailler les jours suivants. Peut-être était-il tout simplement malade, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce message ne faisait que la conforter dans son avis, et avant de retourner en cours elle renvoya un message à Ezra.

_« Je peux venir après les cours. Quelle heure? »_

_« 18 heures? »_

_« D'accord, je serais là »_

_« Merci »_

* * *

Lorsque Aria se gara devant l'immeuble d'Ezra, la boule qui s'était formé depuis qu'elle avait accepté de venir, se resserra, et elle ne fit que s'agrandir quand elle commença à monter les escaliers. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se à quoi s'attendre quand Ezra ouvrirait la porte. Elle avait tenté de trouver la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu en cours et voulait la voir mais en vain.

Aria arriva enfin dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement. Elle fit quelque pas puis son portable se mit à sonner. Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas -A qui la menaçait de révéler sa visite à son professeur, mais Aria fut rassurée quand elle vit le nom de Spencer s'afficher.

_« Bonne chance pour ce soir. Je suis là si tu as besoin. XO»_

Aria sourit légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Spencer et se réfugier chez elle au cas où la soirée tournerait mal. Elle avait même dit à son père qu'elle passait la soirée chez elle en guise d'alibi.

Aria rangea son portable dans son sac après avoir envoyé un rapide texto à Spencer. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte du 3B et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. A peine une minute après Ezra ouvrit la porte.

Ez- Salut.

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit. Il semblait soulager de la voir, peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle ne vienne pas.

Ar- Salut.

Ezra l'observa un instant avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

Ez- Entres.

Aria passa à côté de lui pour entrer dans l'appartement. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis sa dernière visite. La bibliothèque débordaient toujours de livres, sa machine à écrire trônait fièrement sur le bureau et le poster accroché au-dessus du lit n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait l'impression de revenir chez elle après une longue absence excepté que ce n'était pas son appartement… plus maintenant.

Aria fut tiré de ses pensées par Ezra qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

Ez- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?

Ar- Non, merci.

Ezra acquiesça légèrement. L'atmosphère entre eux était vraiment étrange. Avant, Aria n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait être mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais depuis qu'ils avaient rompu tout avait changé. Ils ne pouvaient plus agir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait quand ils étaient ensemble. Il n'était plus son petit ami, il n'avait jamais été un ami et elle ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme son professeur, alors comment était-elle supposée agir?

Aria et Ezra restèrent un instant immobile dans la pièce, lui la scrutant discrètement tandis qu'elle tentait de paraître la plus à l'aise possible malgré leur situation. Il brisa finalement la tension en désignant le canapé de la main.

Ez- On devrait s'asseoir.

Aria déposa son sac sur le fauteuil avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, Ezra prenant place à l'autre extrémité. Elle le vit se frotter l'arrière du crâne, signe de sa nervosité, se qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la sienne Elle décida cependant de brisa le silence ne supportant plus la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ar- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler?

Ezra releva légèrement les yeux vers elle, qui le scrutait en espérant déceler un indice qui lui permettrait de connaître ses intentions.

Ez- Tu as probablement remarqué que je ne suis pas venu travailler ses derniers jours.

Aria acquiesça légèrement pour qu'il continue.

Ez- Je devais m'occuper de quelques… affaires.

Son regard la quitta et elle comprit à son ton que ses 'affaires' n'avaient rien d'heureuses.

Ar- Quel genre d'affaires?

Ez- J'ai découvert quelque chose… à propos de Malcolm.

Sa mâchoire se resserra quand il dit son nom.

Ar- Il va bien?

Aria ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, même si il avait été une des raisons de leur rupture, il restait un petit garçon innocent.

Ez- D'après se que je sais, oui.

Le regard d'Ezra était toujours perdu dans le vide tandis que celui d'Aria ne le quittait pas.

Ar- Et toi?

Ezra tourna de nouveau la tête vers Aria, croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis. La douleur qu'Aria pu lire en lui à cet instant lui suffit pour avoir sa réponse.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle se rapprocha instinctivement de lui sur le canapé alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir, son regard retombant sur ses mains.

Ez- Ma mère a découvert que j'avais demandé à devenir le père de Malcolm, légalement.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Aria. Elle savait qu'Ezra était un père maintenant, mais même si elle était heureuse pour lui, cela la blessait toujours de savoir cela.

Ez- Ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu et elle a bloqué la procédure.

Ar- Elle peut faire ça?

Ez- Elle a des relations et de l'argent.

Savoir que Dianne avait autant de pouvoir rendit presque Aria malade. Ezra avait beau la repousser elle trouvait toujours un moyen de s'immiscer dans sa vie.

Ez- Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire entrer quelqu'un dans notre famille comme ça. Qu'on a un 'héritage' à protéger, mais tout se qui l'intéresse c'est l'argent. Apparemment elle avait aussi engagé un détective privé pour enquêter sur Maggie parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et elle m'a menacé de bloquer la procédure jusqu'à se que je fasse un test de paternité. J'ai refusé au début, mais après avoir réalisé que je n'arriverais pas à la faire changer d'avis, j'ai cédé… et au final, ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que Malcolm était mon fils… enfin c'est se que je pensais.

Sa voix se brisa et une larme roula sur la joue d'Ezra se qui surpris Aria. Elle posa sa main sur celles entrelacées d'Ezra et il releva les yeux vers elle.

Ez- Le test était négatif… Malcolm n'est pas mon fils.

Aria fixa un instant Ezra, choquée par se qu'il venait de lui dire et elle comprit d'où venait toute la douleur qu'elle avait vu en lui plus tôt.

Ar- Ezra, je suis désolée.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer et il fit de même laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment et elle le sentit se relaxer à son contact. Aria savait à quel point il tenait à Malcolm. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait révélé la vérité à propos de son 'fils', et elle avait vu leur relation évoluer au fil du temps. Elle l'avait vu devenir un père pour cet enfant malgré la soudaineté de la nouvelle. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions et avait donné son cœur à cet enfant. Comment est-ce que Maggie avait pu lui faire cela? Mentir à Ezra, prétendre que Malcolm était son fils? Comment pouvait-elle se regarder dans le miroir sachant qu'elle mentait à son fils à propos de son 'père'?

Lorsqu'Ezra se défit de l'étreinte d'Aria, il s'était remis de ses émotions. Ses quelques larmes avaient disparu et il paraissait soulagé d'avoir enfin dit se qu'il avait sur le cœur. De son côté, Aria était envahie par la colère et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire à cet instant était de gifler Maggie.

Ar- Qu'est-ce que Maggie t'a dit?

Ezra comprit très vite à son ton l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, il avait eu la même réaction en apprenant la nouvelle, enfin après la douleur.

Ez- Apparemment elle avait une dépendance au jeu et elle devait de l'argent à quelqu'un. Elle connaissait ma famille, alors quand je l'ai appelé, elle a pensé qu'elle pourrait m'utiliser pour avoir de l'argent et disparaître… si ma mère n'était pas intervenue elle aurait réussi.

Ar- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait fait ça.

Ez- Elle a dû penser que j'étais assez stupide pour y croire.

Ar- Hey, tu n'es pas stupide.

Aria fit glisser tendrement ses doigts sur sa main.

Ar- Tu ne t'es douté de rien parce que tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Tout ça est de sa faute pas de la tienne.

Ez- Je sais.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

Ar- Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant?

Ez- Elle m'a dit qu'elle retournerait dans le Delaware. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, et je ne veux pas en avoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, les doigts d'Aria caressant inconsciemment ceux d'Ezra.

_« Honey don't you be afraid, if we got nothing we got us »_

Ez- C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu au lycée. J'avais de besoin de temps pour réfléchir et décider se que je ferais ensuite.

Son regard se posa sur Aria.

Ez- Découvrir l'existence de Malcolm ça a bouleversé ma vie et maintenant… ça… Ça le fait de nouveau… Je ne peux pas reprendre la vie que j'avais avant comme si de rien n'était. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ.

Ezra prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer, fixant les yeux d'Aria.

Ez- J'ai démissionné de Rosewood High aujourd'hui.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Aria et elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, retirant sa main des siennes.

Ar- Tu quittes Rosewood.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation car elle était certaine que c'était se que cela signifiait. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux.

Ez- Ce n'est pas se que j'ai dit.

Il avait parlé calmement et cela l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui.

Ar- Mais si tu n'as pas de travail, tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici.

Voir les larmes dans son regard, fit l'effet d'une lame dans le cœur d'Ezra. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. La discussion ne se déroulait absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé dans sa tête.

Il se rapprocha d'elle posant une de ses mains sur sa joue pour accrocher son regard avant de lier ses mains aux siennes.

Ez- J'ai démissionné pour toi… pour nous.

Voyant qu'elle semblait surprise par ses mots il continua.

Ez- Ma vie est complètement chamboulé en ce moment, mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je veux que tu en fasses partie. J'ai besoin que tu en fasses partie.

Ar- Je ne peux pas te laisser perdre un autre travail à cause de moi.

Ez- J'ai déjà démissionné et je le referais sans hésiter… Je ne peux pas être ton professeur Aria. J'ai détesté l'être la première fois et encore plus pendant ces derniers mois.

Aria semblait perdue par tout se qu'il lui disait. Cela serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé des dizaines de fois depuis leur rupture qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais avec tout se qu'elle avait appris dans la dernière demi-heure elle avait du mal à réfléchir correctement.

La main d'Ezra sur sa joue la sortit de ses pensées.

Ar- On ne peut pas juste revenir en arrière. Tu l'as dit toi-même, trop de choses se sont passées.

Ez- Je sais que Malcolm et ce travail ne sont pas les seules raisons de notre rupture et je veux arranger ça. Je veux qu'on ait un nouveau départ, qu'on ressente la même chose que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré dans ce bar. Je veux qu'on réapprenne à ce connaître.

Aria resta silencieuse et Ezra se rapprocha encore, dégageant une mèche de son visage pour la placer derrière son oreille. Elle releva son regard vers lui, réalisant soudain à quel point il était proche d'elle.

Ez- Je n'arrêterais jamais de me battre pour nous.

Il pencha son visage vers elle. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparait désormais, mais il s'immobilisa. Ezra savait que c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait franchir cette distance.

Ez- Et toi?

Son souffle vient réchauffer les lèvres d'Aria et elle perdit toute résistance. Elle se fichait de savoir se qui se passerait ensuite, tout se qu'elle souhaitait c'était être réuni avec Ezra. Les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant eux ces derniers mois avaient disparus et rien ne les empêchait de laisser enfin leurs sentiments s'exprimer.

Aria lia ses lèvres à celles d'Ezra. Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un soupir à ce contact retrouvé. Tandis que leurs bouches se chevauchaient tendrement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, laissant ses doigts caresser tendrement sa nuque. Il frissonna sous ses caresses et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa bouche pour demander la permission d'entrer et elle s'exécuta instantanément. Leurs langues se lièrent avant de se repousser. Cette danse continua pendant un long moment avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se séparer, à bout de souffle. Ezra posa son front contre celui d'Aria sans quitter son regard.

Ar- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

Ez- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que la passion qui les envahissait ne prennent le dessus. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Contrairement à leur baiser précédant celui était beaucoup plus passionné et rapidement Aria se retrouva à califourchon sur Ezra. Leurs mains se firent plus aventureuses et leurs t-shirts volèrent dans la pièce. Quelque part au milieu de leurs baisers fiévreux, Ezra parvint à emmener Aria jusqu'à son lit où ils purent laisser s'exprimer tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils avaient été obligé de réprimer ces derniers mois.

* * *

_« If we only live once, I wanna live with you »_

Ezra et Aria retrouvaient peu à peu une respiration normale après leurs retrouvailles passionnées. Aria avait posé sa tête sur son torse et caressait tendrement les poils qui s'y trouvaient, tandis qu'Ezra avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et faisait glisser lentement ses doigts le long de son bras. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées sous les bras, se frottant inconsciemment les unes contre les autres.

Ar- Ça m'avait manqué.

Elle posa son menton sur lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

Ar- D'être juste là, avec toi.

Ezra lui sourit tendrement.

Ez- Ça m'a manqué de t'avoir ici.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa position initiale. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, se laissant simplement bercer par les caresses de l'autre.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Aria qui brisa le silence, son cerveau revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

Ez- J'ai quelques idées.

En entendant son ton charmeur, Aria releva les yeux vers lui.

Ar- J'étais sérieuse.

Ez- Moi aussi.

Il lui sourit, mais voyant que sa réponse ne semblait pas lui plaire il se reprit.

Ez- On pourrait sortir ensemble demain soir.

Ar- Sortir? À Rosewood?

Elle lui donna un regard inquiet. Certes il n'était plus son professeur, mais sortir en public le lendemain de sa démission soulèverait certainement beaucoup de questions auprès des gens.

Ez- Je crois que Rosewood n'est pas une option, au moins pour les prochaines semaines, mais on pourrait aller à Philadelphie.

La main d'Ezra se posa sur la joue d'Aria qu'il caressa doucement.

Ez- Je pourrais réserver une table dans ce resto végétalien que tu aimes et on pourrait aller au cinéma après.

Aria ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr l'idée de sortir avec Ezra lui plaisait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas redevenir le couple qu'ils avaient été cette dernière année si facilement.

Ez- Aria, je veux que tu ais le premier rendez-vous qu'on a pas eu la première fois.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, Ezra releva le menton d'Aria vers lui pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Ez- A quoi est-ce que tu penses?

Elle le fixa intensément avant de répondre.

Ar- Il faut qu'on parle de…

Elle fit un mouvement de main pour les désigner tous les deux.

Ar- Ça.

Ezra comprit se qui la tracassait. Il savait que tout ne serait pas facile entre eux et qu'une discussion sérieuse s'imposait, mais pour l'instant il voulait simplement profiter de sa présence.

Ez- On parlera… Je te le promets, on parlera de tout se que tu voudras demain soir.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

Ez- S'il te plaît, dis oui.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il la regardait avec autant d'amour.

Ar- Je le ferais… si tu réponds à une question.

Ez- Tout se que tu veux.

Ar- Est-ce tu as d'autres ex folles dont je devrais me méfier?

Il sentit à son ton qu'elle plaisantait, même si derrière se cachait certainement une réelle crainte. Ezra lui sourit tendrement.

Ez- Je suis pratiquement sûr que se sont les seules.

Il lia leurs bouches un instant et lorsqu'il s'écarta, il vit le magnifique sourire d'Aria.

Ar- Alors oui, j'irais à un premier rendez-vous avec toi.

Les lèvres d'Ezra s'étirèrent et il fit délicatement glisser ses doigts le long du visage d'Aria sans lâcher son regard.

Ez- Je t'aime.

Un frisson parcourut Aria à ses mots. Ils avaient autant d'effets sur elle que lorsqu'il les lui avait dit pour la première fois, ou susurré au creux de son oreille au cours de leurs longues nuits sans sommeil. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point l'entendre lui dire ses mots lui avait manqué.

Ar- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que leurs lèvres ne se lient de nouveau. Leur câlin dura de longues minutes, le temps devenant dérisoire comme souvent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur bulle fût néanmoins brisée quand le téléphone d'Aria les ramena à la réalité. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait passé bien plus de temps que prévu dans cet appartement.

Ar- Quelle heure il est?

Ezra jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ez- Presque 22h.

Aria s'assit dans le lit, Ezra l'imitant.

Ar- C'est sûrement mon père qui a appelé, je lui ai dit que je révisais chez Spencer. Il faut que j'y aille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste pour quitter le lit, Ezra saisit ses bras pour la tourner vers lui.

Ez- Restes.

Il l'embrassa pour tenter de la convaincre. Ses doigts parcourant délicatement son dos nu. Aria se laissa perdre un instant dans leur baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui.

Ar- Je dois partir.

Ezra posa son front contre le sien ne quittant pas un instant ses lèvres du regard.

Ez- Restes ici cette nuit.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, et se rallongea sur le lit tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Il profita encore un moment de sa peau nue sous ses doigts avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de nouveau de lui, cette fois en quittant le lit.

Aria attrapa la chemise d'Ezra qui traînait au pied du lit et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil où se trouvait son sac. Elle prit son téléphone où l'attendait un appel manqué de son père ainsi que deux sms, l'un de lui et l'autre de Spencer venant aux nouvelles. Elle répondit rapidement à son amie qu'elle lui parlerait le lendemain avant de taper un message à son père. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'appuyer sur envoyer, elle sentit deux bras musclés encercler sa taille. Le souffle d'Ezra lui chatouilla l'oreille.

Ez- Tu restes?

Aria appuya sur envoyer avant de laisser tomber son téléphone sur le fauteuil. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ezra. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse nu remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Les bras d'Ezra s'immiscèrent sous sa chemise entrouverte pour la resserrer contre lui. Elle lui sourit amoureusement et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ar- Je suis toute à toi.

* * *

_A/N: J'espère que cette histoire vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à me laissez un review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensez ça me fera extrêmement plaisir :)_

_Pour celles qui me suivaient l'année dernière j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais reprendre Dare To Believe! Techniquement la fic est quasiment terminée, il me reste deux ou trois parties à écrire (mais pas à poster rassurez vous, la partie en ligne correspond environ à la moitié de la fic!). Je voulais attendre de faire la traduction avant de poster la suite, mais vu mes problèmes de betareader, j'ai décidé de faire une exclu pour les francophones pour le moment. Donc je posterais la prochaine partie de Dare to Believe dans la semaine, peut-être même demain si on me motive ;) Donc si vous êtes de nouveau lecteurs n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur cette fic ainsi que mes autres one shot PLL._

_J'ai également quelques autres one shot en écriture et j'essaierais de les terminer rapidement._

_Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, et même tout simplement pour votre temps accorder à la lecture de ce one shot. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de savoir que mon travail plaît aux autres._

_On se retrouve très vite ;)_

_Julie_


End file.
